Bath Games
by jojoDO
Summary: Marie Rose loves playing around while taking a bath, so she's overjoyed when Honoka decides to join in her antics. Marie Rose x Honoka


Marie Rose was in the bathtub, splashing and playing. In particular, she was scooping up handfuls of suds and blowing them, spraying suds all over the floor. For some strange reason, this fascinated her.

"La la la la... scubadubaduuuuub!" Marie Rose sang as she stuck her hands back in the water and grabbed two more globs of suds. She rubbed them on her tiny breasts in a circular motion until her breasts were completely covered by the white foam. She then scooped up water and splashed it all over her, the suds melting away and revealing her tiny pink nipples again.

"There you are, nippy nips! Tee hee!"

Marie giggled as she played with her nipples, putting her fingers on them and gently massaging them in a circular motion. Suddenly, she felt them get rigid; the cool draft in the air was making them hard and pointy.

"Hmmmm... I wonder if they're sharp." Marie pondered. With a goofy smile she decided to test that theory by pressing on her hard nubs with her thumbs.

"Pokey pokey poke! OWWWW! They are sharp..." Marie pouted.

Marie was so busy playing in the water that she almost didn't notice Honoka walk into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pink bathrobe.

"Honoka-chan!" Marie exclaimed. "Haaaaaaai!"

"What are you still doing here, Marie-chan?" Honoka asked with a giggle.

"Taking a bathy bath!"

"But you've been in here for so long. I've gotta get clean too..." Honoka said with a pout.

Marie frowned as she was faced with a sudden dilemma; she was having so much fun in the water that she didn't want to leave! But Honoka had to take a bath too... that's it! Suddenly, a wonderful idea came to her. An idea that would benefit them both.

"Why don't you join me, Honoka-chan?" Marie asked with a smile. "We can play bath games!"

Honoka stopped and pondered for a second. It actually didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt... okay! But no playing around. I've got to get clean already!"

"Kaaaay!"

Marie watched eagerly as Honoka slowly undid the belt on her bathrobe, dropping it to the floor. Her bathrobe came open, her huge bouncy jugs jiggling as soon as they were free from confinement. Marie took a moment to admire Honoka's boobs; they were so huge! They looked like huge round globes with plump pink nipples. It made her ashamed of her own itty bitty tatas when she saw Honoka's ginormous fun bags bouncing and jiggling.

Honoka turned around and slipped off her bathrobe, exposing her big round butt as it fell to the floor. With a smile, Honoka crawled into the bathtub and sat down next to Marie.

"You have really big boobies, Honoka-chan." Marie giggled. "They're so big the water can't even hide them, tee hee!"

She reached over and poked Honoka's breast, watching it bob up and down in the water like a fishing lure.

"Boop!"

"Hee hee, stop that! It tickles. Brrrrr! This water's not too hot anymore..." Honoka pouted.

"Awwww is Honoka-chan cold? I'll warm you up!"

Marie pressed her body against Honoka and hugged her tight, her tiny breasts squishing against Honoka's giant ones. It felt kind of good to Marie, like hugging two soft wet pillows. This made her kind of curious... what would they feel like in her HANDS? Marie wanted to touch Honoka's breasts, but she didn't want to sound desperate... ah ha! She devised a solution that would benefit them both... she was going to wash Honoka! That way Honoka could get clean and Marie could touch her naked body!

"Can I wash your boobies?" Marie whispered. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Ah, um... if you want to. Just be gentle please, hee hee..."

"Eeeee! Thank you!"

Honoka leaned up against the edge, fully exposing her breasts for Marie. Her nipples were starting to get hard almost immediately from the draft.

"Don't worry Honoka-chan! I'll scrubadub your boobies until they're squeaky clean!"

Marie started by grabbing the bottle of soap and removing the cap. She then squirted a glob in her hands and rubbed them together until they were sudsy. When her hands were nice and soapy, she placed them on Honoka's breasts and began massaging them in a circular motion. She went around and around, her palms grazing her hard nipples and moving them around like tiny joysticks.

"Scrub scrub scrub! Scrub scrubaduub! Makin Honoka's boobies slippery and cleeeean!"

Honoka closed her eyes and relaxed at the sensation of Marie's tiny hands touching her boobs. It felt a lot better than she imagined, especially with the soap.

Marie squirted more soap on her hands and started rubbing up and down instead. She started off slow, but then she picked up her pace and was scrubbing furiously. The fat of Honoka's breasts were jiggling like gelatin as Marie scrubbed them with all her might.

"Ahhhhh Marie Chan that feels gooooood..." Honoka moaned.

Marie used her fingers to squeeze and knead the flesh, really working the soap into her skin. Her forefinger occasionally grazed her nipple, causing Honoka to moan softly.

"Ooooooh... oooh right there..."

"Now I gotta get the middle! Be a good girl and hold still, kay?"

"Kay!"

Marie grabbed the bottle and aimed it right above Honoka's chest. With a hard squeeze, she squirted a glob of soap right into her tight cleavage.

"Oooooh that's cold!" Honoka said, shivering slightly as soon as the goop oozed between her boobs.

Marie grabbed Honoka's breasts and pulled them apart like double doors. As soon as they were spread, the soap oozed down the middle.

"Perfect. Now hold still!"

Marie let go of Honoka's boobs and they shot back against each other with a jiggle. Marie then grabbed her breasts and squished them together as hard as she could, and began rubbing them up and down against each other like a defibrillator.

"Oh boy... ohhh Marie-chan... that feels so good!"

Marie rubbed them against each other harder and harder, the friction starting to tingle in the middle. Before long, white soapy suds began to ooze out of her cleavage as the soap was getting nice and lathered in between her breasts.

"There we go! Rinse tiiiiime!"

Marie grabbed a cup and filled it full of water. Aiming it above Honoka's chest, she poured the water and it drizzled down her orbs, washing away every inch of soap even in the middle.

"Aaaand there we go! Nice and squeaky clean!"

Marie wondered if they would REALLY squeak, so she grabbed Honoka's boobs and rubbed them against each other rapidly. Unfortunately, no squeak was heard.

"H-hey! Hahahaha! I thought you were done!" Honoka giggled.

"Kay, I'm done now..." Marie said with a smile.

"Thanks for washing my boobs for me, Marie-chan. You're so sweet..."

Honoka leaned over and planted a tiny kiss on her nose, causing Marie to giggle uncontrollably.

Honoka was actually kind of disappointed now. The truth is, she LOVED Marie touching and squeezing her boobs. It made her want to be touched all over her body by the cute girl's tiny hands. Suddenly, she got a fantastic idea; maybe Marie wouldn't mind washing the REST of her!

"Marie-chan... wanna play a game?" Honoka asked, hugging Marie tight and putting her cheek against hers.

"I love bath games! What are we playing?" Marie asked, her enthusiasm impossible to hide.

"Since you did such a good job on my breasts... why don't you wash the rest of me?"

"Oooooh that sounds like fun! Let's play let's play LET'S PLAAAAAAY!" Marie squealed, splashing with every word.

"Okay okay. Now do a good job, okay Marie-chan?"

"Kay! But you'll need to do everything I say if you want to be clean, kay Honoka-chan?"

"Heeeey since when do you make rules? Oh okay... I'll do whatever you want as long as you wash me good, hee hee..."

"Kay. First lean back so I can get your hair."

Honoka leaned against the tub and closed her eyes, stifling her excitement. She felt Marie's petite chest squish against hers and then she felt a pair of hands start scrubbing her hair with shampoo. Every time Marie moved around, her teeny tiny nipples rubbed up and down against her big plump ones and caused a tingling sensation through her skin. It was a weird feeling, but a pleasurable one.

"Kay, close your eyes tight! Here comes the riiiiiinse!"

Honoka shut her eyes and prepared for the rush of water engulfing her head. Just like that, her hair was smelling fresh.

"Kay! Now for the real fun..." Marie said with a giggle.

"Wha... what does Marie-chan mean?" Honoka asked with a nervous giggle.

"Now listen carefully Honoka-chan. You've got to bend over so I can get your backside."

"M-m-my backside?"

"Yep. Gotta get the booty!"

"Oh... very well then."

Honoka honestly didn't expect Marie to go for her ass, but it was actually a pleasant surprise. She could imagine Marie's hands feeling quite good rubbing soap all over her buns.

With a nervous smile, Honoka stood up in the tub and bent over the edge, exposing her wet naked ass completely. She startling tingling when she heard the squirt sound of the soap bottle. Since she couldn't see from this position, all she could do was shut her eyes and imagine the sensation of Marie's hands on her butt.

Finally her suspense came to an end when she felt a soft pair of hands start rubbing soap up and down her ass cheeks. Marie's hands went up and down gently, then started going a bit faster and harder as she really scrubbed them thoroughly. Her fat slabs of butt meat jiggled wildly as Marie's hands worked sweet magic on them.

"Wash wash wash! Scrub scrub scrub! It's so neat! Washing Honoka's booty meeeeeeat!"

Marie stopped going up and down and started massaging her buns in a circular motion. Just like before she started off gentle and then REALLY began picking up the pace. She scrubbed so hard that her hands actually started to feel quite warm against her ass.

"Does that feel good, Honoka-chan?"

"Yes... yes it does! Ooooh I like it when you scrub me like that, tee hee!"

"Okay, now hold still. Gotta get the crack!"

Honoka shuddered when she felt a glob of soap squirt down her ass crack. It was so cold on her bare flesh, to the extent that it gave her goosebumps.

"Okay, this is it... ready, Honoka-chan?"

"H-hai!"

Marie grabbed a butt cheek in each hand and squeezed them tight together. She then started moving them against each other in a clockwise motion, lathering the soap between her ass.

"Wax on, wax off! Wax on, wax off!"

After rubbing them around together, she then alternated and started moving her butt cheeks in opposite directions. She moved the left cheek clockwise and the right one counterclockwise. Honoka shivered every time her butt cheeks separated, as a cool draft would enter her butthole every time. Her lathering method seemed to be working quite well, as thick white suds started oozing out of her ass crack in no time.

"Oooookaaaaay! Time for the rinsy rinse!"

Marie filled her cup full of water and poured it directly into Honoka's ass crack, washing out the soapy remains.

"There! Backside is spikly sparkly clean! I wonder if I can see my reflection..."

Marie stared at Honoka's butt long and hard, but disappointingly enough, she couldn't see her reflection in Honoka's fat jiggly slab of butt.

"Thanks for washing my backside, Marie-chan... you're so good at this, you little cutie." Honoka said with a giggle. "Welp, I think that about does it-"

"WAAAAAIT! Not so fast!" Marie yelled. "I still missed a part."

"Y-y-you did?"

"Yep! I missed your woman hole."

"My... my woman hole?"

"Yeah! You know, your pee hole! You gotta always clean that, otherwise it might smell like fishy..."

Honoka was starting to feel something inside her... arousal. She had never thought about cute little Marie touching her pussy until just now. After the way she worked on her tits and ass... Honoka could just IMAGINE the pleasure Marie could give her.

"Okay Marie-chan, you can get my woman hole. But then that's it." Honoka replied. "Now since this is the last part, you gotta do your best job, kay?'

"KAAAAAY!"

Honoka sat on the edge of the bathtub and spread her legs exposing her tight pussy lips and pink cave. She was kind of nervous, as she had never been touched here before. But she had faith in Marie and her tiny hands.

"Okay... time to wash like a pro!"

Marie lathered up her hands with soap, getting them nice and sudsy. Her hands slowly approached her pussy... this was it.

Marie stuck her soapy hand on Honoka's private area and started rubbing up and down faster and harder than she had done her previous parts. Marie was scrubbing her labia, moving the flesh up and down with her fast hand motions.

"Ohhh... ohhhh Marie... chaaan...oooh God..."

Marie was surprised to hear this different kind of noise coming from Honoka, but she just shrugged and kept on cleaning her woman hole. She finally got tired of rubbing up and down, so she used her other hand and started rubbing Honoka's privates in a circular motion. She scrubbed harder...harder... she was going to clean this as good as humanly possible!

Meanwhile, Honoka was feeling insane pleasure from Marie rubbing her womanhood. Her body arched and tensed up as she could feel pressure building up, begging to release.

And then five disappointing words...

"All done! Time to rinse!"

NO! She was so close... she had to act fast.

"Wait, Marie-chan! You gotta get inside my folds too..." Honoka reminded. "You don't want my insides smelling bad, do you?"

"You're right! Thanks, Honoka-chan! You're so smaaaart..."

Marie soaped her hand back up and looked at Honoka's womanhood for a second... how was she going to get inside? Her pussy lips were still tight together, unmarred and unstretched.

"Guess I'll have to force it in!" Marie giggled.

With every ounce of her might, Marie shoved her fingers inside Honoka's pussy.

"OH FUCKING GOD!"

"That's better! Wash wash wash..."

Marie was oblivious to what was about to happen, so she just kept on doing what she thought was a bath game. She fingered Honoka good and hard, the soap acting as a lubricant. Honoka's womanhood was convulsing hard in no time as the pressure building up was about to release.

"Ohh God! Ohhh God! OHHH GOOOOOOOOD!"

Marie yelped in surprise when she felt her hand being pushed out of Honoka's hole. As soon as her hand was forcefully ejected, a massive squirt propelled out of Honoka's pussy and splattered all over her.

"Gaaah! What the... sticky!" Marie whined. "Now I gotta get clean again!"

Honoka collapsed back into the tub with a splash, her breathing quite erratic. It was going to take a few minutes to recover from that sweet fingering.

"Honoka-chaaaan..." Marie whined. "Why did you go and make a squirty squirt? Now I have to start all over again!"

Marie panted for a few seconds as she put her hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Marie... we have a lot to talk about. In my room."

 **THE END**


End file.
